


Mutual Seduction

by yansurnummu



Series: Touch of the Void [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Casual Sex, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: The stranger, the better.





	Mutual Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> James is mine, and Denver belongs to the amazing [pixelnikki](http://ghost-avalyn.tumblr.com). Thank you for letting me borrow your boy for some shenanigans! >:3

The night is warm, the air a little stuffy, in a crowded nightclub in an older part of the city where men make eyes at him and women pay him little mind. He's seated at the bar facing the crowd, as alone as he can be in a place like this, a half-empty glass of whiskey in his hand as he watches the people. 

Something colourful settles on the stool next to him, and his eyes are drawn to the movement. He sees a young Awoken man, wild violet hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, gleaming orange eyes fixated on him.

“Hey,” the stranger addresses him, the corner of his mouth quirking into a smirk. “Mind buying me a drink? I feel like you owe me, since when I saw you, I dropped mine,” he leans over the bar then, head propped up with one hand as he looks James over with a stupid grin.

James stifles a laugh, partially taken aback. “Mm, real sorry ‘bout that. What can I get ya?” he gives the stranger a grin of his own, all teeth. 

The stranger hums, eyes falling to the glass in James’ own hand. “Tequila,” he says simply.

James nods, waving down the bartender and knocking back the rest of his drink before ordering another round.

“So, what's your name, stranger?” James watches him as their drinks arrive. His eyes wander down his figure, his small but well-built frame, the soft skin that his cropped t-shirt leaves exposed. His jeans are tight, low on his hips, showing off lean thighs, and James swallows. Shit, he's hot.

“Call me Denver,” he says, and those bright eyes are focused on James when he looks back up at him.

“James,” he smirks as he brings the glass to his lips.

“Classic. I like it,” Denver downs his drink quickly, setting the empty shot glass back on the bar and licking his lips as he looks at James. “Though, I'd like it better if you made me scream it,” 

James chews his lip, his cock twitching at the idea. “I think I'd like it better then, too,” 

And then there's a hand on his knee, catching on the rips in his jeans as it sneaks up along his thigh, and the handsome young thing is  _ very _ close in his space, and he smells like smoke and lightning, liquor and cheap cologne - and suddenly those lips are on his with bruising intensity. 

He pushes back into him with equal fervor, hands grabbing and pulling and pushing, Denver’s tongue slipping past his lips and licking into his mouth hungrily. James moans low when he feels the metal of his pierced tongue clicking against his own, and Denver grins against his lips, making a point of catching the piercing on his teeth as he pulls back.

“Hey, can we go? I  _ really _ wanna fuck you,” Denver growls against his jaw, just loud enough for him to hear. James sighs, his arousal now straining against his jeans.

“Holy shit, yeah, please,” 

James pulls him into the bathroom of the bar, not bothering to check if it's empty before dragging him into one of the stalls. The music outside is still audible, muffled bass still thrumming through the walls.

The rickety door slams shuts behind them. Denver presses him into the wall then, pushing his body flush against him. James’ hands find their way to his waist, arc energy dancing over soft skin and pricking his fingers as they move against each other. 

Those soft lips find his once more and nimble fingers tangle in his hair, drawing a moan from him when they give an experimental pull. He feels weak when Denver grinds against him, and he can feel his hardness through those tight jeans. Suddenly, he wants that cock in his mouth,  _ bad. _

James breaks the kiss, teeth scraping his lip as he does, allowing himself to slide down the wall until he's on his knees. The tiles are cool and hard under his knees, but they're dry at the very least. 

He hears Denver laugh above him as he paws at his belt, his lips pressing into the dip of his hip just above the hem of jeans. He bats James’ hands away before unbuckling it himself, and James’ mouth waters as he looks up at him with parted lips, his hands falling to smooth along strong thighs.

“Ha, aren't you eager,” Denver mutters as his cock is freed and James pulls him in closer. 

He mouths at the base of his shaft while he wraps a hand around him, stroking appraisingly, moaning against soft skin as his thumb swipes over the piercing on the head. He then drags his tongue along his length in slow, broad strokes, savouring the subtle taste of him and the soft sounds he makes. His hand moves to rest at the base as his tongue swirls around the head, relishing the soft click of their respective piercings catching before he closes his lips around him and sucks gently. 

He hears Denver groan, fingers tangling in dark curls and gripping tightly. James moans around his cock as his hair is pulled, moving his head back and then easing forward, taking more of him into his mouth with each movement. He flattens his tongue as he pushes forward, relishing the feeling of the warm, soft skin in his mouth, the way the grip in his hair tightens when he easily takes him into his throat.

Denver’s hand rests at the back of his head, hips thrusting in time with his movements. James squirms, moaning around him, his own dick painfully hard and trapped behind black denim. He palms himself through the fabric as his mouth is fucked, and it doesn't take long for him to begin to fumble with his belt, tugging open the front of his pants.

“Fuck, you're good,” he looks up to see those bright orange eyes staring down at him, forehead against the wall above him. His bruised lips are parted as he groans and sighs, and James’ hand squeezes around his own cock, caught off guard by how gorgeous he looks.

James picks up his pace, head bobbing on his cock, his free hand stroking him near the base while his mouth works the rest of him. Heat rises in his groin as he roughly strokes himself, a moan escaping his throat as he nears the edge.

“Close,” he hears Denver mutter between moans, “gonna -  _ fuck,”  _ he hisses, and James continues sucking him and stroking him eagerly.

It's only a few more moments before Denver groans, hips snapping forward roughly. The sudden movement has James sputtering, nearly gagging as his mouth is filled with his release. The salty taste of him has him seeing stars, balls tightening as he comes over his own hand. He swallows as much as he can, caught off guard as he was, a messy trail dripping down his chin as he licks his cock clean.

Eventually he's pulled back by his hair, and he blinks, catching his breath as he stares up at the handsome stranger. Denver curses under his breath before bending down, and James moans against soft lips and a practiced tongue. It's a dirty thing, Denver licking past his lips and tasting the remnants of himself on James’ tongue, and it leaves James craving more despite himself.

“Kinda wanna keep you, with a mouth like that,” he mutters when they part.

James huffs out a laugh. “How about… for the night. I'm yours,”

“Works for me,” Denver grins.

At some point, in the small hours of the morning, they make it back to the place Denver calls his apartment. James doesn't get much of a chance to take in the decor before he's on his back on the couch, the both of them stripping away layers of their clothing as they grind against one another.

There's a half-empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, and the night gets foggier and sloppier as they take swigs from it between kisses and giggles. 

And Denver looks gorgeous riding him, he thinks, strong thighs on either side of his hips, skin flushed and lips parted as he fucks himself on James’ cock.

They find a blanket that James suspects might actually be his cloak, but in that moment he's too drunk and exhausted to question it. They fall asleep eventually, Denver sprawled unceremoniously over James’ lanky body, a mess of violet hair tucked under his chin and arms around his neck.


End file.
